


Not Just a One-Time Thing

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Dean's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a One-Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/gifts).



> This is for [Knotty](http://knottylovessabriel.tumblr.com/). Love ya!
> 
> Unbetaed.

“This,” Cassie breathes hotly against Dean's lips. “This... isn't just gonna be a one time thing... right?” She pulls away just enough to see his eyes in the dim light of the motel room, and his hands slow to a halt on their trip down her hips.

 

He hadn't thought that far, honestly. He usually doesn't. Sure, they've been flirting on and off for a week or two, but Dean is a free spirit, not to be tied down by any of the white picket fence bullshit. But... he likes her. He actually likes her.

 

And it's not like he'll stick around. Dad has been at the motel with Dean a grand total of three days this month, and if they stick to pattern, that means they'll be moving on soon. But still. Dean really does enjoy her company. She's feisty. And down-to-earth. And also smoking hot, but that's not what's blowing his mind here.

 

“Right. Yeah, sure,” he finds himself saying, voice raspy from the whiskey they shared, as well as the lust flaming up his spine. He's not at all sure he isn't making promises he can't keep, but it's really hard to say no when they're so close and hot, and Cassie's hands are sliding his belt buckle open with sure, confident movements. But, dammit, every once in a while his conscience decides to make an appearance, and this is one of those times.

 

“I don't, uh. I dunno how long I'm staying in town, though,” he manages between harsh breaths, and his eyes slam shut when Cassie's slender fingers dive into his jeans and close around his cock with perfect pressure. So he feels rather than sees her shrug.

 

“That's fine. I just don't wanna do a walk of shame tomorrow,” she says, her voice playful, but with a serious note in it. Dean might be a bonehead a lot of the time when it comes to women, but he knows this song. It's resignation. She wants him to stay, only fuck knows why, but she's accepting what he can give her. It hurts him more than he expected, frankly, so he makes the decision then to try and make what time they do have together really fantastic for her.

 

He forces himself to focus, despite the amazing action going on in his pants, and get his own hands in on Cassie's jeans. They're tight in a way that pleases the eye but makes it aggravating as hell to get into them, especially when half his brain is dedicated to composing odes to the hand on his dick. But Cassie just laughs, low and hot, before letting go of him and taking over the job. He guesses from the way she's grinning that he makes a noise of disappointment when her hand finds other things to do, but he easily surrenders to her excellent logic, and rips his own clothes off.

 

This is also kind of a new thing. Usually, he's afraid to seem too eager, because desperation is just not sexy. And Dean is a stud, okay, he never has to go longer than a few days without a hookup if he wants one. And he usually does.

 

But Cassie hadn't taken any of his bullshit, and maybe that had been a big part of why he kept coming back day after day, while he could have found some action elsewhere. He likes to think it was the challenge, but, if he's brutally honest with himself, he likes her company, even without the sex.

 

Too bad he absolutely sucks at honesty, especially with himself.

 

He's down to his boxer-briefs when she tosses away her shirt and crowds him up against the wall again, only a few scraps of lace between him and Cassie's beautiful curves. She's actually a lot skinnier than the type of woman he usually prefers. He likes decent handfuls, but his mouth waters all the same as his eyes trail across her tiny, perky breasts, his hands following the same path moments later.

 

She kisses him hard, like she knows that she can't keep him and wants to make the most of it, and Dean lets her right in, giving her everything she wants. Her hands are everywhere, pulling his hair, clutching his shoulders, stroking his chest and his sides, and grabbing his ass hard enough that he jumps slightly. She presses so close that his dick makes a very happy home against her flat stomach, and he groans against her soft lips as she licks into him.

 

His own hands stall on her waist, pulling her close so he can rut up against her, but she knows what she wants, and reaches down to guide his hands to her ass. She sighs softly when he catches on and kneads her buttocks in big, greedy handfuls while she kisses him hungrily, pressing so close to him that the lace of her bra scratches across his chest in a titillating way.

 

He almost forgets that they're doing this against a musty motel wall, but she obviously doesn't, and their lips part with a wet sound as she pulls away, tugging him with her by a single finger in his waistband. He follows helplessly to the bed, and groans into the quick kiss she gives him before sliding sinuously back on the bed, until she's half-sitting against the headboard.

 

“Remember how you said you'd make it good for me?” she asks, voice so low it's almost a purr. “Well. Get on with it.” And then her legs fall open, her hand teasing along the lace trim of her panties. Dean almost trips over his own feet in his hurry to get in there, and licks across her fingers, still resting so close to where he can smell her already, panties darkened and damp.

 

“You clean?” he murmurs against her index finger, pressing a dry kiss to her pubic mound before moving on to lick the next finger. He knows that _he_ probably isn't, but he's willing to go with whatever she wants.

 

“If that's your way of asking me if I want you to eat me out, then the answer is _hell yes_. Just wrap up before you fuck my brains out.”

 

Okay, Dean can definitely work with that. He nods his agreement, and curls his fingers around the lace at her hips, pulling it down slowly. She nudges him in the ribs with a foot, and lets her arms rest on the top of the headboard, making it clear she's not about to do any work. Which is fair, because Dean definitely laid it on thick when he told her about all the ways he could make her feel good. And he always makes good on sexy promises.

 

“While I'm still young,” she sing-songs, and if that's the way she wants it...

 

Dean makes quick work of tugging the panties down and off, giving himself only a moment to take in the delicious sight of the dark curls framing her dark pink pussy lips. The hair is neatly trimmed but not artfully waxed or plucked, and Dean noses through it, taking a deep breath of her, before letting his tongue dart out for a quick taste where she's already glistening with wetness. Her legs fall open even wider, and he takes the invitation for what it is, diving in for a broad swipe, followed by a lewd slurp of his lips, as if he's trying to literally eat her.

 

She makes a soft sound, but he can do better than that.

 

He rest his palm flat on her stomach, sliding it slowly lower until his thumb is positioned perfectly to flick gently across her clit while he suckles at her soft furls, not giving a shit about how slick and messy his face gets as he pushes in as close as he can get. It only takes a few tries before he figures out how she likes it, and he keeps a steady rhythm of slow strokes of his thump, starting below and dragging up again and again, until the tiny nub is flushed and firm under his finger, and her juices start dripping down his chin.

 

He laps up as much of it as he can, and starts working in a finger next his tongue, but she nudges him away.

 

“Don't,” she rasps. “I like it best without fingers first.”

 

And, _shit_ , Dean has to reach down and give himself a firm squeeze at that, because he _wants_ it, but not yet. He needs her to beg him for it.

 

She's not that worked up yet, but he gets back to it eagerly, stabbing the tip of his tongue into her as far as it can go, and speeds the pace of his thumb just a little.

 

It's very gratifying when her hips start jerking up to meet his hand, and he allows himself a quick smile when he glances up to see her clutching the headboard with both hands.

 

A long, keening sigh escapes her as he scrapes his teeth ever so gently across the flushed folds against his lips, and her thighs start shaking.

 

“If you wanna... f-huck me before I come... you need to... sto- _oh!_ ” Of course she doesn't give an inch, not about to indulge his ego and beg for it, but Dean is confident enough in his stamina, and makes sure to keep up the perfect combination until she stutters out a choked breath, and her legs seize up around his head. He works her through it until his tongue hurts and she pushes him away weakly, breaths bellowing through her chest.

 

“Gimme... a second,” she wheezes, but smiles at him when he levers himself down on top of her, and smears her own mess all over her bra, mouthing at the perky nipples under the fabric. Once she recovers enough she pulls the bra off over her head, not bothering to undo it, and lets her had fall back with a satisfied hum as he licks and kisses both breasts in turn. They're small enough that he can almost fit his mouth over one in its entirety, and she giggles when he makes a playful eating-noise around it.

 

“Dumbass,” she says fondly, and strokes her foot up his calf. “Are you ever gonna fuck me, or what?”

 

He grins at her and squirms out of his underwear. “At your service, miss,” he rumbles, ducking down to kiss her nearest thigh as he reaches for the bedside table where he always makes sure to have condoms. Getting it on is quick work, his movements smooth and practiced, and he'd go down on her again to make sure she's on board, but she pulls him up for a filthy kiss before he can, and her legs lock around his hips, leaving no doubt what she wants.

 

As he's poised for pushing inside she grabs his hair and forces his eyes to meet hers. “Don't go easy,” she orders. “Don't you dare.”

 

There's no helping the groan he makes at that, and he waits only long enough to make sure he's on target before plunging inside with a harsh moan.

 

She clings to him, putting him off rhythm, but it doesn't matter, because she's tight and perfect around him, and he shoves inside with an obscene squelching sound every time, leaving no doubt she's into it. He wants her to come again, and tries to duck down to lick her nipples, but she won't let him pull away enough. Instead she clutches at his back, nails dragging pink lines across his skin, and he moans helplessly as she bites down on his earlobe, her breath roaring in his ear.

 

“ _Harder_ ,” she growls, so close he feels her voice more than he hears it, and he's not about to deny her wish. So he braces himself and slams into her with all he's got, and she keens in his ear, clenching down hard around him after barely a minute, coming again just from his dick. And Christ, he loves that, and there's nothing he can do but let go and come so hard he can't breathe for a long moment.

 

Once his lungs start working again he eases himself out and gets rid of the condom, and lets Cassie pull him down again. He's generally not much for pillow talk, but seeing as this isn't a one-night stand, he goes with it. And he's pleasantly surprised when Cassie just drops right to sleep, leaving him free to do the same.

 

He could get used to this. Oh, yes.

 

End.

 


End file.
